Masato Takeo
Masato Takeo (正人剛雄, Takeo Masato) is a hero-in-training studying at U.A. High under the hero name Vulcan (バルカン. Barukan). A third year , Masato has committed to the GUILD where he currently interns under the No. 2 hero, The Guardian. Appearance Personality History Masato's mother died at birth and thus raised by his father, a craftsman/blacksmith who sold to aspiring low-class heroes. The two were not too rich but were not poor. He lived a pretty standard childhood. When his quirk manifested, he was incorporated into the family business. His childhood was rather dull compared to many of the other kids who had aspirations to become heroes and heroines. As he grew older and began to hone the abilities of his quirk, the family business began to become more profitable. The two moved into a bigger house, Masato went to a better school and so on. But ignorance fled with age, and Masato began to question how their small company had managed to acquire such high profits despite only signing one extra customer every year. Curiosity served as Masato's drive, and eventually he reached his answer. Using his produced weapons and tools, Masato's father was selling to low-class criminals such as drug dealers and upcoming villains. Without hesitation, he confronted his father who urged his son to understand the situation. But Masato gave his father an ultimatum: turn himself in or he'd turn his father. Masato's father attempted to silence him physically, but failed. Ultimately, Masato's father was incarcerated and Masato was forced to fend for himself. Continuing the family business, though only the legal transactions, he managed to stay afloat. At the age of fourteen, he applied to the prestigious school of U.A. High where he wished to receive a full scholarship into the Support Class Department. He elaborated on his struggles as a child and expressed his skill in craftsmanship and engineering. Fortunately, Masato was accepted into the scholarship program and admitted into the support class, a testament to his stellar grades in junior high. Receiving full scholarship and allowed to stay on campus, Masato was allowed to abandon the business and live the life of a kid once more. But what he didn't know his life was about to change from unusual to extraordinary. From his first day at U.A. High, Masato was vastly popular. His good looks and mysterious vibes made the girls love him and his smooth actions made him “cool”. Despite not being in the Hero Department and only being a first year, he was the go to guy in the Support Department. This puts a lot of pressure on him to improve. And so, he did. Masato spent many late nights in the lab, learning new techniques, honing his quirk and testing his tools to better explain them the following day. Studying other students and pro heroes to better develop his weapons, he unknowingly was developing a sixth sense for combat. While he was developing his skills as a support class student, he was also developing his combat sense and fighting style. Before he even realized, his first sports festival had dawned on him. Initially, he showed little to no interest in partaking in the event. But after being encouraged by both his classmates and upper classmen, he grew more and more motivated. The first event, “mountain climbing challenge”, his vast set of tools allowed him to thrive and crack into the top five, the highest of any support class student. The second event, the scavenger hunt, he was teamed up with a great number a great group of people which allowed him to succeed and maintain his top status. In the third round, he was faced off head to head against U.A’s top hero class students. Surprisingly, Masato did exceptionally well, displaying his talents as a fighter and vocalizing his beliefs as to what a hero should be. In the end though, he only made it to the semi finals where he was eliminated by the freshmen classes’ top student. Hoping to receive at least one request from a potential buyer for his gadgets, he was surprised to see he had received multiple invitations to intern as a pro hero. While he planned to turn each of them down, one invitation stood out. His was invited to intern under the top five hero, The Guardian of GUILD. During his internship, the two mainly discussed why Masato should transfer into the hero program and become a professional hero. The Guardian explained to Masato all the good he could do with his skillset and that his natural talents could be essential in the hero world. After a two week time with the pro, Masato was convinced to transfer to the pro hero class. And with Issac's recommendation, he was one of the first to do so. Transferring into the class mid-year, Masato had a lot of weekend classes and spent extra time catching up. He was often tested by the hero class teachers who believed he was simply a student who had a lot of connections. But his unpopularity with the teachers was made up for with his popularity with the entire student body. Many of the support and general students idolized him, while upper class-men offer their praise and respect as transferring to a different program was nearly impossible. But despite the constant adoration, Masato made an effort to make sure none of the praise would go to his head. His discipline and determination along with his natural talent allowed him to eventually make his way to match some of the top students in his class. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Styles Swordsmanship Archery Quirk Moves Equipment Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Students Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users